


Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

by Yvhvhvtke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvhvhvtke/pseuds/Yvhvhvtke
Summary: Last Christmas Castiel gave Dean his heart. The very next day...he broke it. Will Cas give his heart to Dean again or find someone that he knows won't hurt him again.





	Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This song played way too many times while I was at work and every time it did I thought of Dean breaking Cas' heart. Finally had to write it so it could be posted on Christmas. Unbetaed because I started it like an hour or two ago and don't have time to have it checked lol.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_The very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I’ll give it to someone special…_

 

That god awful son just had to be playing as Castiel walked into the Christmas party and caught sight of Dean. He’d been told that Dean wouldn’t attend, that it was safe for him to be there with his friends instead of sitting at home, alone. Cas felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered Dean’s betrayal a year ago.

 

————

A year ago

————

 

Dean walked up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around his waist while singing Santa Baby.

 

“You’re drunk.”

 

“Am not. I’m...slightly buzzed.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Mmhmm. Then why are you holding me like this, Dean?”

 

Dean leaned close to Cas’ ear. “Because I’m hoping you’ll let me unwrap my present.”

 

Cas shivered. “You’re present? I already gave you your present earlier.”

 

Dean breathes in Cas’ scent. “And while I love jacket you got me I’d much rather unwrap the present I’m currently holding.”

 

Cas’ breath hitched and he swallowed hard. Dean thought of him as a present? “W-what are you saying, Dean?”

 

Dean turned Cas in his arms. “I’m saying I’ve been too stupid to realize that the person I truly want has been right in front of me all this time. I want you, Cas...if you want me.”

 

Cas nodded and smiled. “I want you, too.”

 

Dean leaned down, kissing Cas’ lips. His tongue ran over the seam of Cas’ mouth asking for permission, which Cas granted. Their tongues stroked each other as they danced, tasting each other and exploring. Dean’s hand went to Cas’ ass, pulling them closer as Cas’s hand carded through Dean’s hair.

 

Cas slowly pulled back, panting. “You can’t unwrap me here. Sam wouldn’t like us having sex at his party.”

 

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. “My place?”

 

Cas laughed a little. “Well, since you live across the hall from your brother...and I live 20 minutes away…”

 

Dean laughed and took Cas’ hand in his own. He escorted him through the party and across the hall to his own apartment. Once the door was closed Cas pushed Dean back against it, kissing him roughly as he undid his belt. Dean grabbed Cas’ sweater, which was a freaking package complete with bow, and yanked it up, pulling back long enough to rid him of it and his own shirt, before reclaiming Cas’ lips. Cas pushed Dean’s pants and boxers down, his own falling to a pool on the floor seconds later.

 

Cas dropped to his knees. He kissed Dean’s hips, stomach, and thighs before running his tongue up Dean’s hard shaft.

 

“Oh fuck, Cas.”

 

Cas smirked then took Dean into his mouth, relaxing his throat until his nose touched skin. He moaned before pulling back and taking Dean’s cock in his hand, stroking it hard.

 

“Do you want to fuck your present, Dean?” Cas asked as he continued to stroke Dean’s cock. Dean nodded with a groan.

 

“Where do you want me?”

 

“Bedroom.” Dean gasped as his hips bucked.

 

Cas stilled his hand, flicking his tongue over the slit. He stood up and walked toward Dean’s room, his hips swaying. Dean groaned and lunged after him, wrapping one arm around his waist as his other hand smacked Cas’ ass.

 

Cas gasped and jumped. Dean kisses and licked Cas’ neck as he continued walking them to the bedroom, his hand kneading Cas’ ass the whole way. When they made it to the bed Dean tossed Cas onto it. Cas giggled before clamping a hand over his mouth with wide eyes making Dean laugh.

 

Dean pulled a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. He moved between Cas’ legs as he put some on his finger. Dean’s eyes locked onto Cas’ as he ran the slick digits over his hole and pushed one in, making Cas groan.

 

“You like that, Angel?” Dean asked as he thrust the finger into him. Cas nodded and moaned in response. Dean’s finger was joined by a second and a third as Cas’ writhed on the bed.

 

“M-more, Dean. Please.”

 

Dean removed his fingers and slicked his cock before pushing into Cas. Cas forgot how to breathe for a moment. He reached for Dean, who leaned closer so Cas could grab his neck and pull him down for a heated kiss.

 

Dean thrust into Cas, swallowing Cas’ moan. Cas pulled back, sucking in a breath as Dean hit his prostate. “Oh fuck! Dean! Fuck me harder!” Dean watched Cas as he started thrusting hard into Cas, both of them groaning and panting. Cas grabbed his cock, pumping it as Dean hit his sweet spot over and over.

 

“Dean!” Cas cried out as his orgasm tore through him, striping his chest with his cum. Dean thrust into Cas a few more times before spilling his seed inside him with Cas’ name on his lips.

 

Dean fell on his back beside Cas trying to control his breathing. “Wow. That was awesome.”

 

Cas playfully smacked Dean’s chest. “Only awesome?”

 

“What? Awesome is awesome.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes. “You use that word for everything.”

 

“Ok, ok. Amazing?”

 

Cas snuggled against Dean. “I’d say fan-fucking-tastic myself.”

 

Dean laughed a little as he played with Cas’ hair. “Yeah. That’s pretty accurate.”

 

————

The next night

————

 

Cas stood outside Dean’s door waiting for him. He told Dean he’d be there at 8pm. It was already 9:30. He was about to give up when the elevator opened and out stumbled Dean...with his arm around his ex, Lisa. Lipstick smeared on both of their faces and Dean’s neck. They laughed as they stumbled down the hall.

 

Dean looked up and saw Cas with tears streaming down his face. Oh shit. “Cas. I can explain.” Dean slurred as he tried to stand up fully.

 

Cas shook his head, wiping at his eyes. “Don’t bother, Dean.” He said before booting past the couple into the elevator as the doors closed behind him.

 

————

This year

————

 

Dean looked up from joking with Sam and his eyes met blue pools staring at him from the door. “Cas?”

 

Cas wiped away his tears and ran out the door. He ran to the elevator, smashing the button, willing it to open. Before it could, Dean was there. Dean pulled Cas into a hug. Cas weakly tried to push him away before just submitting and crying into Dean’s chest.

 

Dean’s tears slid down his cheeks, falling into Cas’ hair. “I’m so sorry, Cas. God I’ve missed you. I know I don’t deserve you. I know I don’t deserve another chance. But that’s not gonna stop me from begging you to give me one. I was an ass. I know I was. I got drunk and let my dick do the thinking for me.”

 

Dean slowly pulled back, lifting Cas’ chin so he’d look at him. “I was a mess after you left. I tried to go talk to you, but I found Gabe packing up your stuff. He told me you left the state. That I’d never see you again.”

 

“I’ve been staying with him.” Cas whispered.

 

Dean wiped away fresh tears. “You’ve been here all this time? If I’d known I would have fought harder. I would have been over there begging on my knees for you to forgive you.”

 

Cas laughed a little. “Wouldn’t have changed anything. You’d still want me one night and someone else the next.”

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ arms until he looked at him again. “No. I’m not the same man, Cas. I haven’t had a drop to drink since I mixed pills and booze and Sam had to rush me to the hospital...on your birthday. I’m nine months sober.”

 

“So no drunk hook up in nine months? But who was going to be your present this year?”

 

Dean caressed Cas’ cheek. “I haven’t been with anyone in a year. Last year’s present was a gift I’d been wanting for years...and I fucked it up in 24 hours.”

 

Dean got on his knees as he held Cas’ hands in his own. “Please, Cas. Please give me another chance. I’m a new man. You can go in there and ask everyone at the party if you want. I don’t care what I have to do to show you how much I love you and how much I’ve changed so I can be the man you deserve. I’ll do anything.”

 

Cas had never in his life seen Dean beg for anything and here he was, on his knees, begging. Cas chewed on his lip. “Ok.”

 

Dean gasped with wide eyes. “Ok? Ok you’ll take me back?”

 

Cas nodded. “But there will be rules, Dean. You break my trust again and there won’t be a third chance.”

 

Dean got up, kissing Cas softly. “Of course. I’ll do anything. I won’t mess up this time. We’ll go as slow or fast as you want.” He kissed Cas again. “Do you want to go back to the party?”

 

Cas shook his head. “I want to go home.”

 

Dean blinked back tears. “Oh. Ok. I understand.”

 

Cas kept his hold on one of Dean’s hands and lead him away from the elevator...to Dean’s door. “I’m assuming it’s ok with you if I start staying here instead of with Gabe. I love my brother, but a year with him is a little much.”

 

Dean stammered for a moment. “Of course.”


End file.
